My chocolate
by Flaviackles
Summary: Muitos chocolates, bombons, amor, ...ah, um doce :3


Sinopse: Pascóa, chocalates, amor, bombons, surpresas...muitos chocolates...um doce :3

autora: Flaviackles

obs: essa fic é slash (homemxhomem) . Drarry ' . Os personagens não me pertencem, eu só me diverto criando histórias utilizando os nomes deles.

* * *

É páscoa...ao lado da cama de Harry tem uns oito ovos de pascoa. '' Garotas grifinórias, claro que não vou comer esses ovos, provavelmente cheios de poções do amor, que coisa mais clichê''.

Ele se senta e vai se arrumar para ir tomar café, caminhando pelos corredores do colégio, sente alguém segurar seus braços, e outra pessoa tapar seus olhos com uma venda, tenta se soltar mais é em vão, era alguém bastante forte, quando vai gritar sua boca é tapada, é guiado para algum lugar ainda tentando se livrar, quando alguém te força a se sentar numa cadeira, sente alguém prender suas mãos em uma algema, sua boca é solta e ele pergunta nervoso:- Quem é?

Sente alguém colocar o dedo na sua boca pedindo silêncio e falando um ''Shh''.

Logo sente algo morno em sua coxa, ''maldito dia para usar uma bermuda''. Era pegajoso, provavemente chocolate, então sente uma sensação gelada, a boca de alguém, a língua de alguém e mordidinhas, que fazia com que ele ficasse tenso, o que não queria dizer que não era bem prazeroso. Porém perguntou:- Draco, é você?

A pessoa num respondeu nada e ele sentiu sua blusa ser levantada.

E esse silêncio fez Harry ficar mais nervoso, e se chamar de burro, o namoro dele e de Draco era meio que segredo, sentiu o chocolate descer levemente do seu peito até o fim de sua barriga, se mexeu, tentando sair da cadeira, mas as algemas fez com seus pulsos doam e ele fica bravo:- Me solta.- grita.

Nessa hora sente uma língua descer pela linha da sua barriga e no final desta, a pessoa sorri, ao perceber que Harry estava gostando muito daquilo.

- Malfoy, me solta vai.- diz Harry agora com raiva.

O silêncio estava o matando e ele sentiu os dedos de alguém em sua boca, passando alguma coisa doce, tinha gosto de hortelã: Pa...

Então a pessoa beija seus lábios e ele retribui, porque ele gostava muito daquele beijo, e o beijo dele estava muito bom mesmo, tinha gosto de chocolate com améndoas, o beijo para e Harry faz cara de bravo, enquanto escuta o barulho de chaves, e a pessoa começar a abrir as algemas.

- Como advinhou, amor?- disse perto de seu ouvido.

Com a primeira mão solta, Harry puxou a venda e observou Draco, ele estava com a roupa de bruxo e sua bochecha um pouco suja de chocolate. Não ia ri.

Harry se levanta:- '' Como advinhou, amor?'' Eu devia te matar Malfoy.

Draco se virou e se sentou na mesa, não dando a mínima para o enxame de Harry:- Você é um estraga prazeres, Potter.

Harry revirou os olhos então olhando para a sala, onde estava cheio de ovos de páscoa e diversos tipos de chocolatee e doces.

- São seus.- disse com um sorriso maroto.

Harry bufou e se aproximou se encaixando em suas pernas, Draco ia lhe dar um beijo, quando Harry falou:- Eu descobri, porque a única pessoa que sorriria feito um psicópata numa situação em que a pessoa está muito nervosa, seria você.- disse limpando a bochecha de Draco.

- Me chamou de psicopáta?- disse se afastando um pouco de Harry.- Depois do trabalho que eu tive para fazer essa surpresa para você?

Harry sorri:- Você podia simplesmente me mandar uma cesta de bombons, que nem um namorado normal.

Draco se aproximou de novo de Harry:- E eu por acaso sou normal?

- Não, seu maluco.- disse com um pequeno sorriso apaixonado.

Harry voltou a beijar Draco, e os dois começaram a se beijar até que Draco estava sentado na cadeira com Harry em seu colo, e o loiro escuta um click, Draco olha para seu braço:- Me solta, Potter.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente:- Eu estou bravo...- começou Harry sério.

- Ha...

- Por não ter tido essa idéia antes.- disse dando um selinho em Draco.

- Eu sei, eu sou demais.

- Você é louco e eu... sou um namorado normal.

Draco então olhou para Harry e sorriu de lado:- Uma cesta de bombons? Ah Harry, você é tão menininha.

Harry se aproximou e deu um pequeno beijo no pescoço de Draco, depois foi subindo até o seu ouvido:- Mas você me ama, não ama?

- Não, eu te odeio.- disse revirando os olhos.

- Essa não é a resposta certa, amor...- disse indo pegar o chocolate quente numa tigela ao seu lado.

- Então qual é?

Harry sorri:- Enquanto você não sabe.- começa a tirar a roupa de bruxo de Draco:- Eu vou me divertir um pouco.

- Só um pouco?- pergunta Draco.

- Não, muito, muito mesmo.- diz Harry olhando para ele.

- Okay...qual é a pergunta mesmo?

- Você gosta de cartas?

- Você não...

Harry ri.

- Harry, me solta vai.

Fim '

* * *

espero que tenham gostado. Beiiijinhos ' ah, e eu amo reviews mais qe chocolate :o. Boa páscoa.


End file.
